<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tainted Existence by mariakaterbugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562806">Tainted Existence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariakaterbugs/pseuds/mariakaterbugs'>mariakaterbugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Lots of Angst, Multi, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Reader Insert, Suicidal Reader, Suicidal Thoughts, suicidal Tenya Iida, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariakaterbugs/pseuds/mariakaterbugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tainted Existence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Your POV-</p><p>I walk up the walkway to my brand new school. UA High. I can't believe that I got in! Who knew I could transfer from Shiketsu High into the Hero program at the same school All Might went to?</p><p> </p><p>I nervously wander the halls, trying my best to find the right room. '1-A, 1-A, 1-A...' I think to myself as I search for the door. 'A-ha!' When I find the 1-A sign on the wall, I turn toward the door, and there it is. A huge freakin' door. 'Who the hell built this thing? Is it super heavy and hard to open?' I put my shaking hand on the handle, squeeze my eyes shut, and pull with all my might.</p><p> </p><p>The door flies open, almost coming off its track, and about 10 pairs of eyes immediately land on me. I freeze, arm still outreached from where I ripped the door open, and my face goes redder than the Big Red Spot on Jupiter.</p><p> </p><p>"I—I'm so sorry! I overestimated how to open the door and—"</p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell are you, and why the hell did you rip the damn door open?!" A very angry-looking boy yells at me from across the room. I jumped and bowed furiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Since you've made such a grand entrance, you might as well introduce yourself, transfer." An apathetic voice calls from under the...desk? Wait what?!</p><p> </p><p>"R-right... I'm y/n and I'm the new transfer student from Shiketsu High! Please take care of me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to Class 1-A! I am your class rep, Tenya Iida! First, I need to—"</p><p> </p><p>"Go find an empty seat, I don't care where," Desk-sensei interjected.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, apologized again, and found an empty desk over by a boy with hair that is two different colors and another with a bird's head. 'This is going to be interesting.'</p><p> </p><p>I sit down and get my notebooks out when a giant yellow slug with a human face pops up from under the desk, and then sheds the outer yellow to reveal...a human?! Desk-sensei isn't a desk?!! 'Nani the actual fuck?!?!'</p><p> </p><p>"Class has begun. Get ready, we're going through strength testing again" Desk(?)-sensei drones, much to the apparent chagrin of almost the entire class. Except for the spiky-haired blonde that cursed at me earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna destroy ALL of you AGAIN today! Watch out extras!" He stands up, and small explosions start popping in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Kacchan, come on! It's not fighting!" A green-haired boy with freckles says, trying to wrangle his...friend?</p><p> </p><p>"Piss off Deku! I'm gonna kill you first!" Aaand cue the maniacal laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>